whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:SensibleCenobite/White Wolf joke, journal, and hands of the day 11.
@page { margin: 0.79in } p { margin-bottom: 0.1in; line-height: 120% } WARNING: Suitable for all Acolytes and Mages. This is just fiction, duh. NOT FOR SLEEPERS. If my blog offends you at any point, you have the option to not read it. MONITOR YOUR SLEEPERS. Joke of the Day: What's better than having sex with a dead Kumo strung on razor wire??? NOTHING!!! Dharma Journal: My effort with the Chronicle has been enjoyable and my spirits have stayed consistent since my break from FANDOM. All the source materials I've reviewed fit perfectly with "The Year of the Dragon". Instead of writing plot hooks for Demon Hunter X, I'll use the Shih and Strike Force Zero to help augment plot hooks from Killing Streets. I've read enough of PTSD [graphic novel suggested by StrangerThings] to feel that the main character is deffinately a Shih in spirit. I'm thinking her homeless buddies get mauled by some creature of the night and she barely survives? Maybe her buddies are "soldier" nabbed by the Faerie Courts to fight on the front lines in Africa has a huge economic presence there? I'll mix the Raid 2 with Strike Force Zero and have them join in with the above protagonist from PTSD. After Killing Streets, I want to incorporate Masters of Jade to fluff up the financial aspects of Hong Kong and all the high level organizations that conduct business there. I completed twelve of my twenty four lessons from "Writing Creative Non Fiction", by Tilar J J. Mazzeo. It's already had an impact on my structure and and I can't wait to finish "Writing Great Fiction", by James Hynes. I like pen and paper and love to assist people with pen and paper, but I want to try my hand at short stories again. I did make a pact with H.P. Lovecraft and Cthulhu after all. Got to keep my end of the bargain }:) Cards and Thirteen numbers for the day: Cards are read right side up and in reverse Order of cards: Tarot, Animal Spirit, Viking Oracle, Halloween Oracle, Sacred Wealth Code, Angel Cards, Magic of Flowers, Tarot The Empress 3, Bee level, Air, Thor 41, Midnight most magical hour of all, The Sage Jupiter, Mebahel 14, Honeysuckle, Justice 11 Blue D10s 4, 5, 6, 9, 0, 0, Red D10s 2, 2, 3, 7, 0 Helping Hands for the day: Left Hand Shadowrun: Thumb Adept, Pointer Technomancer, Middle Finger Face, Ring Finger Rigger, Pinkie Samurai Right Hand Battletech: Thumb Worlds League, Pointer Mercenaries/Rim Worlds/Independents, Middle Finger Review Board, Ring Finger Suns, Pinkie Combine Media for the Day: Band-Too Many Zoos; "These Boots Were Made For Walking", by Nancy Sinatra; "Long Cool Woman (In A Black Dress)", by the Hollies DON’T DO THIS AT HOME SLEEPERS. CONTACT YOUR LOCAL CHANTRY. I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY SLEEPY CREEPS TRYING TO THINK THEY ARE THE DWARVEN RUNE PRIEST SAURIAN SHAMAN! PLEASE AND THANK YOU! Hope that intrigues some Creatures of the Night out there. Hallelujah, Hail Cthulhu, Praise Evolution, TheBeardedDragon SensibleCenobite (talk) 13:12, April 11, 2019 (UTC)SensibleCenobiteSensibleCenobite (talk) 13:12, April 11, 2019 (UTC) P.S. I forgot to mention this in the post. If you're Players '''start going hay wire in Hong Kong, put on "Queen of China Town", by Amanda Lear. It's the worst disco song in history, but it's just catchy enough to get a D--. Put it on repeat and lock them out of the entertainment system. You of course have to punish yourself in the process to punish the children, but they asked for it. I know I could take one to two rounds of this horrific disco atrocity, but four XOR fourteen in a row and fourteen are associated with death in Chinese culture; XOR meaning pick one of the two options? Four if they only irritated you, fourteen if they ruined the '''Chronicle in less than twenty minutes [had this happen to a ST buddy playing D20 modern]. No experience is rationed out until they listen from start to finish fourteen times in row. Loud enough for the neighbors to hear, but not call the cops if they drank all the beer/soda and didn't replace it the next session. Publicly at a coffee shop if they broke something and refused to pay for it. Category:Blog posts